


Sorry

by crisfer



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bruce is Guilty, Guilt, Heartbreak, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Maybe eventual comfort, Oblivious, Songfic, idk - Freeform, it depends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisfer/pseuds/crisfer
Summary: A thunder sounded all over Gotham, and a little after, started raining.Bruce didn´t care anymore.





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Um, this is my first work on this site, so please be kind. Comments and kudos apreciated. Constructive criticism also cool. Hope you enjoy this! Also, I don´t really know where this is set, maybe... before Damian prolly? idk, dont think about it too much. It was ispired by Halsey.s "Sorry".

Bruce was walking along the dark streets of Gotham. Had they always looked this gloomy? He wasn´t sure. Hell, he wasn´t sure how he got there without a single person recognizing him.

Guess he was just lucky today.

As he walked, he was kicking a Little rock, with his hands on his pockets.

The events of the past night were still playing in his head. He hadn´t been able to sleep after what had happened.

If he was being honest with himself, he wasn´t even looking where he was going. Bruce was just walking, hoping to get his mind busy with anything he could.

Last night, he sent a friendship of years to hell, without giving it a second thought.

_Dammit Clark, why did you have to tell me?_

Tears started forming behind his eyes ata just the memory of what he had done. How could he have been so... rude? Just because he couldn´t face his fucking feelings. Clark had been one of the few people that had been there with him through thick and thin. And he had just... hurt him, without anything but fear behing his actions.

Memories started to flood his head, making the tears in his eyes finally break free.

 

_They had been sitting on monitor duty at the Watchtower, and because of a gala that Bruce Wayne had to attend, he was late._

_Clark was already there in full Superman costume_ _and in the chair on the left, with his feet propped up on the table in front of him and a cup of coffee between his hands. Another one was waiting for Bruce beside the right chair, free as if telling him "you´re late"_

_He got close and took a seat, without saying anything or acknoledging Clark. Instead, he took the coffee cup and drank a little. He could feel Clark´s eyes penetrating him, waiting for him to speak, Finally, he said:_

_"Anything interesting while I wasn´t here" he tried to sound neutral, but a little tone of apologize supped through his voice._

_"Not really" Clark said, with a big smile on his face._

_"Good"_

 

 

 

He knew Clark wouldn´t forgive him this time. Sure, they had fought a thousand times before, but never this bad, and never about... their feelings for each other. It had been there almost from the start. The big purple elephant in the room for years, both of them too scared to say something or act upon it.

Until, well, Clark did. The memory hurt too much, bringing too much pain for him to handle. But his mind didn´t seem to care, instead forcing him to remember as if saying " _this is the least you deserve after what you did to him"_

 

_It was late, Bruce had just came back from patrol. He wasn´t in the best of moods, because of an encounter with the Joker that had him throbbing all over. he probably had a few bruised ribs, and had sprained his ankle after a bad fall from one of the buildings. The Joker had escaped._

_Well, he was more than "in a bad mood"._

_He entered the Cave, just wanting to take off his Batman suit, take a shower and have a few hours of sleep before having to go to Wayne Enterprises. He walked to the Computer, but stopped on his tracks._

_Apparently, he had a visitor._

_His hand  nstinctively went to the batarangs on his belt, but as he looked more closely to the intruder, he knew he wouldn´t need them._

 

_"Clark? What are you doing here?" at that, the Man of Steel got up from where he was sitting in front of the computer. He looked nervous, as he fiddled with his hands and looked at anything but Bruce._

_"Is something wrong?"  Bruce couldn´t keep the concern out of his voice, but he wasn´t in the mood to talk, if he was being honest._

_"I-I need to talk to you" Bruce let out a sigh, and closed his eyes._

_"Can´t it wait ´til tomorrow? Seriously Clark, I´m not-"_

_"I´m in love with you"_

_Both fell silent after that._

_What had Clark just said?_

_"What?" Bruce wasn´t sure if he had heard right._

_Superman, finally rised his glance to Bruce, and got a little blushed as he did so._

_"I-I love you, Bruce" He gave him a nervous smile"Um. and I think you love me too, so-"_

_"No" Bruce cut him off mid-sentence "No, no I don´t"_

Yes you do,  _a little voice in his head whispered,_ like crazy.

_He ignored it._

_"I don´t love you" he tried to sound calm, without letting any emotion sip in his voice "Maybe I have a little fondness in you because of the years we´ve known each other, but I don´t love you. Much less am I in love with you"_

_Clark face fell._

_"But, but... your heartbeat fastens when you´re with me, and-and" he started fumbling with words "and you tell me things, and"-_

_"It´s because I trust you"he interrupted"I had started considering you a friend, nothing more. But..." he took a deep breath" after this, I think it won´t be good anymore"_

_It was like someone had stabbed him right in the heart, saying those words. But he had to, if he didn´t, Clark would just get hurt because of him._

_"I-I..." Clark´s eyes started to fill with tears, and his face got red. His hace expressed how hurt he was, but didn´t say anything more._

_"Now, if you please could leave so I can get to work.." Clark nodded, walked to the door, adn flew out there._

 

A thunder sounded all over Gotham, and a little after, started raining.

Bruce didn´t care anymore. 

What would Dick say? He probably knew how both of them felt, he just hadn´t said anything. Clark had been like a second father to him along with Bruce. He had helped him when Bruce had just brought Dick to the Manor, and got along with him almost instantly.

And Alfred? Bruce knew the butler loved Clark like he were family. And Martha? What would she think when she knew what Bruce had done to her son?

 

God, what had Bruce done?

 

At that point, he was soaked, and decided to go back to the Manor. Walking.

Great.

 

 

When he got there, Alfred was already waiting for him in the entrance, with a big towel on his hands.

"Greetings, Master Bruce. I dare to think that your walk around the city didn´t go as planned, did it?" Alfred tried to sound relaxed, but Bruce could hear the concern in his voice. Hesmiled, trying to reasure him.

"Yeah, I suppose." he said, and took the towel that Alfred was offering him. "I´ll go upstairs"

"Very well sir" the butler said "Perhaps you should take a bath?"

"Later" Bruce said, letting his tiredness get to him as he got to his room. Then, without taking his clothes off, he went to bed and fell asleep.

 

,.,.,

 

He woke up shivering, with a warm hand caressing his cheek. He opened his eyes, searching. His vision was blurry, and only got a glimpse of black hair.

"Clark?" his voice sounded raspy.

 

"Nah dude, Not that cool." It was Dick. He sounded worried. "What happened old man? Alfred called me, said you were delirious, and calling for..." he didn´t finish. His voice sounded distant to Bruce, and after some effort, he was able to see three more silouettes behind his son.

One was holding something red on his arm.  _Probably Jason_ , he tought. The other one was wearing a suit, and the last one was wearing... a costume?  _Alfred and Tim,_ his delirious mind told him. He closed his eyes again.

"Woah! A little rain knocked Batman! who´d think?" yes, it was Jason´s voice, witty as always, but had a little concern there.

"Dude, shut up with your stupid comments for once" it was Tim´s voice now.

"Masters, I do not think that this is the best moment" Alfred´s voice was heard."Sorry Alfred" Timand Jason said.  Bruce tried to sit and look at all of them, but felt how strong hands pushed him down.

"Bruce, don´t get up. You got sick. What were you thinking!? You should´ve taken a bath, or at least taken of your clothes! Are you crazy!? You may be Batman but-"

"Master Dick" Alfred interrupted his reprimend towards his father figure.

"Right. Sorry"

"Master Bruce, how do you feel?" Alfred asked him. He still hadn´t opened his eyes.

"Like shi" he answered sincerly. The four people in the room besides him laughed.

"Hey fath-I mean Bruce" Jason quickly corrected hiself .  Nobody made a comment"WE will... be in the living room, watching... movies or something"

"Yeah" now it was im "Call if you need anything"

 

 

"Could you..." his voice was hoarse, it hurted to talk"call Clark?"

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Dick?" he said, searching for an answer.

"Uh, um, Bruce... um, uncle Clark is.." he fumbled with words, not sure of what to say "he´s off planet Bruce, he left in the morning"

at that, Bruce bolted up in the bed, opening his eyes as big as they could go.

"¿¡ He went wha-!?" He couldn´t finish before vanishing again, distantly hearing how people called his name.

_God, what did I do to him? I lost him, I lost him and I won´t get him back, ever._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my story, please live a comment or kudos if you did, or if you just want to tell me something about the story.


End file.
